Never say goodbye my dream
by jamarx93
Summary: A very clever idea of a perfect person to be included in the Ednless but with all these new ways of dealing with peoples negitive emotions and his own sibilings hiding something from him? and even fallen in love with one will make him suffer with sarrow? read and find out i dont own sandman Neil Gaiman does
1. Chapter 1 my hero is my dream

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 1 part 1 my hero is my dream?

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone wants to know but also Hence yeah XP

Saturday 12:000 A.M

A long laugh awoke me to face a hideous long purple thing it looked like it was made of jelly the kind of stuff I hate when my mom makes me eat on my toast and began to run but no use its speed was faster then a cheetah.

"HENCE! You're mine now!" the purple glob thing yelled almost deafing my ears but tried to block off with my two hands but forgetting I was suppose to run the purple monster grabbed me by my waste as I begins to open its mouth for dinner but all of a sudden…. KABOOOM!

"AHHH!" as I fell to my death knowing this was probably the end of me but I noticed that I was falling pretty slowly I turned to look up to a pair of dark and sad eyes that supported me when ever I am in danger it was a man? With crazy really messy black raven hair and seamed to be wearing a dark rob and was flying me gently down to safety.

"Oh thank you sir I am truly…" but before I could continue he placed his pale lips on mine I could actually feel them our kiss ended as I start to awake in my own bed room in the filthiest orphanage ever and blushed.

"What a dream…oh blimy I am late!" I got dressed in my favorite red outfit and combed my short butterscotch blond hair into a fancy bow tie pony tail in my land it is proper to have young men with long hair pulled back god I hate pulling my hair back so I finished and headed down to sneak a apple from the orphanages kitchen hope none of the cafeteria ladies saw and ran to the near by opera theater for a new lesson on dance lessons I been so happy to be in.


	2. Chapter 2 Bullied away to saftey

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 2 part 1 the truth of Hi

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

"I can't believe it those Endless how could they lie to me about everything about Dream and Destruction!" while I pound my empty gallery floor with rage.

Dream and me have always sticked together like two brothers but are we more then that as I spot another consultation up in the night sky but feeling soft wet tears looking up it was Dream?

"Earth to Hi?" shouted Delirium to snap me out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry sis it's just well having anyone of you cried before?" Delirium getting a worried face like she knows something but snaps to her delirium happy self few I thought she was going to lose her hair again.

"So how is our cute brother doing?" said Desire? "Just fine making more people feel better then you would ever" before getting punched for that remark Dream walks in great I am saved.

"Dream so what is tonight going to be more star gazing? How about we head down to earth for some pancakes I want to try this new restaurant in the modern world-","Silence! And no I wont because why should I since I failed you!" beings to run away but why?

I went to chat with old Destiny as I walk I noticed Destructions gallery gone that's funny yesterday it was like still there bloody knit probably took it out for some fresh air he hates sitting in that stuffy thing anyways.

"Destiny I call to you" as I touch his book gallery and instantly pulled to his guardian who is like a desert with ruined buildings and there was the book worm know it all.

"Hello dear brother one enjoying you're successful Positive job?"," why yes I never get tiered but I came to ask you about why everyone seams so depressed lately and where is Destruction?"

Destiny can't see his face under that hood from his blindness but I can see he too is not letting me know something but closes his big book of whatever and waves a hand for a cups of tea and beings and this was what I heard.

"Destruction has departed us my lad"," what oh I get it heading out for his artsy fartsy vacation or something"," No I mean he left and is never returning"

I was running out of there I had to know he was lying I thought as I didn't care to say the words and jumped into Dreams gallery not caring the many nice greetings from his servants and Lance poor guy tried to catch me but beat him to reach Dream he was looking at photos of me as a baby?


	3. Chapter 3 Reborn into a Endless?

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 1 part 3 Reincarnated into a Endless?

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

Lucien one of the man known as Dream bathed me and took me to Dreams changing room and oh my word was there millions on millions of outfits to choose I picked a nice outfit with red fox woven in the top and pants and followed Lucien to the dinning hall were the scary folk known as Endless waiting.

"Please don't be alarmed we want to get to know you" said Delight also known as Delirium.

The women had the most crazy colorful hair like rainbow Ice Water and next to her was a fat naked unpleasing women I ever seen and her name is Despair and just to the end is a women man looking person with lipstick but a man figure like body her name is Desire and just next to her was a tall strong looking fellow with red orange hair his name is Destruction and the last but not least is Dream who I saw in you know my dream.

"What would you like to eat my lad?" asked the Dream I was still unsure about him and this world wondering if this is hell or worse.

"Well I guess you like pancakes?" how did he know as I look to him with amazing sight as this owl like thing appeared and served me with fluffy golden pancakes I began to eat and boy were they delicious I finished up.

"I know we may seam out of sight and you have just woken up in a different world my boy so we will go slowly with our explanation" said Dream getting up to wipe the crumbs off my face I was about to myself with my napkin but seeing how lightly he was cleaning my face with hi long black rob didn't bother protesting.

"Lets get down to business before things get unnoticed shell we?" Desire said rolling her eyes.

"Right well you were not born from you're earthly world my boy no I had to follow you when that…I" Dream seamed upset about something.

"I'll take this my brother you see Hence you were born in the realm of Endless you see it was a million years before each of us were born and each Endless from that decayed were known for their duties you know like Dream controls dreams and me Delight anyways you were reincarnated to help us Endless make sure everyone knows about us or chaos will perish"

I still didn't understand what Delirium meant but I do know that I am not just a perfect young lad I am a super hero reincarnated wow.

"Now don't go thinking being an Endless means happy miracles lad don't go jumping in things that might seam more unique being an Endless requires a lot of sacrificing depending on you're job" scolds Desire.

"Don't yell at our new brother" shouts Delirium. "No she is right Hi my lad my names Death who which I called to you when you awakened.

"Um Hi","Yes being and Endless doesn't mean freedom from you're unfun world I am Destany","Um Hi"

Dream gets all hyped for some reason because his face was pulled to a smile but removed it once when he took notice of his siblings.

"Well since the only word out of you're mouth is Hi that is what we will call you from now on like it or dislike you are stuck with it" said Despair before returning back to her gallery thing also the others as well leaving me unconfused but frightened with thrill with Dream as we walks me to my new bed room which is a gallery picture with dance foot prints.


	4. Chapter 4 being treated like he knows me

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 1 part 4 Being treated as if he knows me

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

Ok I don't mind being treated with kindness from Dream but I need privacy I may be a boy we both are but I'm just not ready to share a bathroom or anything.

"Please Hi you must hurry"," No coming in and I'll dress faster"

I must sound so mean to Dream from all the kindness he shown these couple of days and seeing how much he cares for me for some reason.

"Finally little boy troubles I assume you know what I mean","Desire I swear if you","Um…training yes came with me lad" Death stood in our talk before things went unnoticed I disliked Desire.

Walking out of Endless realm and traveling to earth for my final training so far my dancing skills help young children make positive choices from negative and today Death wants me to do a little test on a dying women who lost so much in her family and is about to commit suicide seeing how Death was having troubles trying to help her I gladly stepped in Desire was mad today because she wanted me to help gather stolen jewels from a nasty thief so I decided to hang with Death thank god.

"I am so glade you're coming along this young lady would not listing to me but seeing you help make positive choices you can some how heal her suicidal mind"

I did my best dancing my way removing each sad memories of this ladies past relatives almost mad me cry since I never had a family until now.

"There now get some rest and keep remembering happy memories Death will see you soon" removing the white pill bottle from the ladies hands and joining Death to return to Endless.

"How was it are you ok?" said Dream waiting by the Endless HQ door.

"He is fine I should take him on my missions more often","Um that's good but what if I have a misson","Then you'll have to wait another poor human is waiting for death and I may need Hi" Sticking out her tongue in playful way but he did deserve it for being a worry wart.

Ok this was strange last night I had a beautiful dream were I was floating but not really I had red outlined wings and dressed in a pink see through gown I was so peaceful as I flew in the peaceful blue purple sky but was disturbed by a soft but low voice.

"Hi? Welcome to my dream world"," But I am but this is my dream"," It is and my whole world like it?"," Dream it is you look I'm sorry for being mean to you its just," You can't let you're ego ruin you're job I understand I try to be ungloomy but knowing I have a destiny to fulfill with my job I can't but in you're dreams you can and I can open you're eyes"

I did as he said and I saw layers of grass noticing I am not wearing my speaks sorry I wear glasses didn't mention but in my dream my eyes were unblurry and I saw clearly a picnic blanket and a wooden basket and I saw him Dream with two plates of pancakes.

"Enjoy my servants wiped these up before I entered you're dream" said Dream while I eat each piece with delight but also guilty for being treated as a weakling.

"Hi you are not a weakling"," How did you oh you are Dream you can read minds yes you are right and I just can't help admiring how people around look at you as a strong delicate scary thing well I see you as", My goodness I was talking to much this was Dream Lord who can turn into anything if I continue this annoying talk.

"Hi I don't mind this is you're dream which means no one can hear you're nice talk about me I enjoy it I know I have not shown such gladness but I had to hide it again for my ego like you're but this is you're dream so I will allow you to be you're other self that is if you have another side"

I do I enjoy dancing and also love picnics and also star gazing and just like that the blue sky turned black millions of stars and the milkyway appeared when I was on earth it was hard to see the stars I wanted to see how many consultations I could see.

"This is damn amazing and I can swear I always wanted to but the stupid bloody orphanage…","Which you can no longer go and the Chade person you want to see his dream"," You can make nightmares?"," I am Dream I can control everyone's dreams look"

With a wave of his long white arm made the stars move with his wave making a shape of Chade and making him run for his life from a small dog he is afraid of small dogs ever since I rescued that pup from an abusive fellow and kicked the poor thing away but making that dog chase him with revenge laughing uncontrollably while watching the starry dog bite Chades pants ripping to leave a hole before Dream waved away for the stars to a line back in place.

"You are amazing and talented I wish I had some of that"," No you have your own powers I have mine".

Smiling with happiness before awaking up but before I returned to my awake self I could sworn Death yelled to me, "I love you"


	5. Chapter 5 the truth of HI pt 1

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 1 part 2 Bullied away to saftey

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

I sweated a lot and it was good sweat because I was the most talented dancer there is you see the opera was holding a class for dancing so I always loved dancing so decided to sing up and here I am making every boy jealous and girl OOOH! With affection.

"Nice dancing Hence" says one girl coming out of the changing station the opera men prepared I was the top of my world as I started back towards my dirty home but didn't want to rush knowing Ms. Jenna will probably order me to continue my lessons on being perfect you see which is why I am so glade I skipped the first lesson I may seam the type of perfect person to everyone but to me I am more then what I seam.

"Hey look it here we found ourselves a red shrimp hey nice hair pussy" Chade from room 17 just approve my room began to threat pushing me to the filthy England dirt.

"So you got the money?" I forgot to mention that another reason for the dancing lessons is that I would try to steal the Opera Houses money that served as charity to the poor and Chade here wanted it all and I totally forgot.

"Chade my dear fellow why don't we settle for a pint of …." PUNCH my jaw hurting as that punch knocked me to the ground I tried not to cry but seeing how I failed I couldn't help it.

"Don't cry you pussy a young man should never show sadness I should teach you!" beings to punch and punch my poor soggy eyes blinding me I knew today were not as according to plan as I wait for my final punch but like in my dream KABOOOM!

I am being lifted off the ground and so blind I could'nt sees my savor I just kept holding on to who ever was saving me.

"It's ok young glade you can open you're eyes now" says a soft female voice as I opened my once swollen eyes to see a pretty black hair lady wearing a black shirt and pants who was smiling with such kindness.

"What happened who are you" I ask the pretty black hair women, "You are in Endless my dear boy and are one now" points me to a long table and chairs sittin gin them were people and I see that same black hair white snow faced man from my dreams eyeing me but turning his head away.


	6. Chapter 6 The truth of HI pt 2

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 2 part 2 the truth of Hi of 2

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

"Dream Endless?" he gazes at me oh that sad but handsome face but then I knew it was to late to fall for him until now.

"Hi um I didn't hear you come in would you like something…","not right now brother um this is going to sound weird but Destiny tolled me…","he tolled you must never listing to anything he"," or what Dream or is it? What are you all hiding?"

Facing away from me like a coward but I had to know so I kneeled to his sitting position and taking a photo of me.

"this is me is it not?"," We well I just wanted to protect you because you mean so much to everyone and me its just…." Trying to put words together.

"Dream brother it's ok just remember good healthy dreams ok and try to speak ok?","Hi you were born to replace Destruction" I punched his white and beautiful face with my bare hands like a pro and ran to my gallery and ripped it off so I can leave to earth and never return the liars.


	7. Chapter 7 The truth of HI pt 3

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 2 part 3 the truth of Hi of 2

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

I didn't care if the people looked at me freaky looking I was deep in anger and sadness as I carried my gallery like a failed painting at a art show or something down a dirty smelly street of my old home England stopping to puke a bit.

"I was born to fill in….for their dirty work or something I hate lies I hate myself for trusting them and Dream I thought I would I ARRRGHHH!" smashing my gallery on the floor waiting for my punishment for that.

I dreamed on that dirty England floor not of Dream since I can't be an Endless since I destroyed my gallery but almost a vision of my past? Not in the orphanage no when I was a baby and I was being held by a dying mother my mother and next to her no Destruction?


	8. Chapter 8 The truth of HI pt 4

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 2 part 4 the truth of Hi of 3

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

I saw me as a baby and Destruction is my real father that does not make sense but soon it did because there came a terrible earth quick and opened a crack under my real mothers bed it was the purple thing I saw in my dream before I became an Endless I was scared no did that thing yes it ate my mom and I was carried to safety and when he was at safety land he said these words.

"I'm growing old I must protect people from these creatures I shall return to announce what I saw but I must leave to do that my son shell be in my place"

I then saw me as a toddler and next to me was Dream as much older young fellow he seamed more happier then when I always see him same holding hands making sure we never let go but I took him to the Earth thing gate and warned me never go down without him or anyone but as he turned his attention to it seams a young lady he let go and down I fell and that's how I began and now I regret my hatred and wake up with so much tears red blood down my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9 My dream must not fade

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 3 part 1 My Dream must not fade

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

Few years have past down here on Earth growing from a young lad to almost a man letting my hair wave in the wind I was on my way to my next big musical I was at the top ten most popular dancers around and actor as I head on stage swirling and embracing each positive senses in people I am entertaining looks like my powers have not faded to much.

"So you are the top cheese?"," Death I didn't hear you come in?","Hey that's why they call me Death so came to see you before heading to an old dying mutt"

Death sure looks like she is not taking it hard knowing I am no longer and Endless but I was happy to see her again as we chatted but on my little TV set a news broke through of a huge invasion of purple things I saw in my dreams I have ever since I left Endless HQ


	10. Chapter 10 normal what is that?

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 3 part 2 Normal people not the heroes un normal ones are

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

"We see our heroes all of them fighting Batman you name it and who is that?"," DREAM! LORD!?"

I shouted running out my dressing room out from the musical studio to see a massive battle of superheroes against a big purple monster it was not looking good.

"Hence sir we must get to safety sir?"," They need help we can't all just run superheroes need help once in a while," I'm sorry but I am you're manager and I don't fight crime I just assist you all of us citizens do you are our idol"," that's just selfish fine!"

Not caring of anyone of my fans wanting me not to go no I want to help but how as I run to a dump site yes it was still there all of these years wow Death was there to help.

"If you want to return you must leve all you're fourteen and fame behind"," fame and fourteen what is that anyways?" Smiling her gothic best girl smile and healed my gallery and I became Hi Endless and ready for battle I needed to see Dream I want to tell he a lot of things.


	11. Chapter 11 Dream I'll cry with you

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 3 part 3 Dream I'll cry with you

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

Before I headed up to Dreams aid he is looking dreadful seeing he lost his youth so much with that white hair and outfit but I heard a loud voice I looked to my right there came Delirium.

"Hi um HI! Listen I want you to know it's not you're fault Dream is like this now because he killed his son"," he had a son?","yeah long story but after killing him and losing you his emotions got the better of him even his gallery is just terrible now oh and good to see you now kick ass"

Well now I feel bad for leaving him I should've been there well now I can now as I glide to Dream shaking so dearly poor my Dream as I try to unlock his arms.

"No stay away how can you even think of touching me?"," because I always love touching you when ever you're around I jump and give you lots of hugs," Well now look at me I'm terrible I tried to help the other Justice League but they never heard of me"," so what you're different from them and I think that's swell"

I have to help him quick the purple monster was destroying my home town and Dream was fading back to his awful home I knew one thing.

"Dream cry it's ok I promises I wont let anyone see"," what we Endless never cry or show emotion"," Well those rules will have to change we are still human like inside Dream and I feel such pain for you I heard you killed you're only son when I knew I should before so please shed some tears"," you are not mad at me? But I lied to you and kept another selfish secret"," Well forget about that I just want you and me to be together please cry?"

I think it was working because Dream was beginning to look a little better and was coming a bit close to me even winking a smile a bit.

"I never knew I would over react to things?". And fell down his tears as we pull together a hug of love.


	12. Chapter 12 We dreamed we saved the world

Never say Good-bye my dream chap 3 part 4 We Dreamed we saved the world and it came true

YAY! Enjoying my Sandman fandom really well so please leave negative comments away and please give respect to Neil Gaiman for making this awesome comic series

Couple is Dream/OC his names Hi if anyone want to know but also Hence yeah XP

I kissed him I could no longer hold it in when Dream wrapped my arms around me holding me close I placed my lips on him and he kissed back transforming my Shirt and musical outfit into a Romeo looking costume with ballet slippers.

"With you're love combined you two create such a power no Endless or any super heroes alike has done" announced Super Man.

It was a amazing as we healed the purple monster thing it rained puppies that was once a full abused dog some how like that one dog I saved hey maybe it turned evil and now it is reborn go figure.

"aww can we keep one of them?" asked Delirium me and Dream rolled our eyes before kissing once more with a roaring crowd of saved citizens down below as we returned to our nice clean home Dream was his handsome self again.

"Time for bed you had a long day now that your young again","yeah I had not notice wow but still am some human in me like you?"," right you helped me reach out to realizing people are people not dream objects in fact lets next dream we visit we can make a party or picnics or?"

Shushed him up with a good night kiss before heading into my gallery to dream of well my Dream.


End file.
